Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-3434177-20190607044407/@comment-27702860-20190609035513
@HokageUzumaki:. . . . despite all stereotyping made by Tomoko, I still thinks she holds admiration and appreciation toward Yoshida I believe she does, but I think Tomoko still lacks a curiosity about people. She just assumes her prejudices are accurate. She never really asks Yoshida questions. She has to get dragged into that, as when she finally confronts Yuri, but even then she makes a sick joke of it by suggesting she is on her period! I would say the main issue for both them are able to getting closer her friendship, they are that “stereotyping barrier”. That and neither of them really talk or communicate with one another. Granted, much of conflict in stories result from "FAILURE to . . . communicate!" Ralph Macchio of "Danny-san" fame in an answer to a question on the second season of Cobra Kai--"''STRIKE HARD! STRIKE FAST! NO MERCY!"--about how his character and Johnny Lawrence sometimes seem to get along or could get along: "if they actually just talked to one another, got to know one another, then there would be no conflict!" So I am surprised Yoshida has never, as far as we know, asked, "you know why I hate it when you treat me like a delinquent?" Or Tomoko asking Yoshida why she likes childish things. Perhaps I am expecting them to ask the question I want answered. ''I would say the main issue for so both them are get closer their friendship bonds, it's that “stereotyping barrier” in which one puts tags to each other, with that attitude from Yoshida in which she usually acts like is she were always seeking fight, and Tomoko's out of place comments and obscenities, if it weren't because that barrier, those two would be very good friends. I would put the blame more on Tomoko for that at this stage, because she kept winding up Yoshida. Sure, Yoshida was at fault when Tomoko tried to ask her to do something I think two Christmases ago. Still, I guess they have reached more of an understanding. Yoshida sort of knows that Tomoko does not mean to be malicious and Tomoko sort of knows that Yoshida does not hate her. but it really upsets me that attitude of fandom about "everybody are good behaved people, except for Tomoko", Well, as Bigred0127 notes in his response, she is the main character. She also has a lot of problems, and many of her social problems she creates. However, the only "good behaved" characters I can think of are her mother, Imae, and then we have random Minor Characters like I do not think Kaho has offended anyone! Yuri, Mako, Hina, Kotomi, et cetera all have flaws and issues. They are human after all. As for The List Herr Schindler: *''Yuri needs to learn not all girls are mean bitches who want to take her friends away from her.'' **True. She also has to stop pushing people away. *''Nemo has to stop seeing rivalry where there are none, and perhaps stop trying to provoke people.'' **That and stop trying to be someone else. *''Asuka, I don't know what is exactly, but definitely there is some wrong with her,'' **Perhaps we just do not understand it as we have discussed in a few Wall of Text. The thing is we just do not know. *''Ucchi must be truthful with her Emoji Gang about her feelings, and ask for help and advice to them.'' **Well, "coming out of the closet" remains a traumatic experience in Western societies. Japan it is more so still. It is easy for "us" to see "the answer" but "we" do not experience the fears and conflicted feelings a girl in Uchi's position experiences. For example, it is clear she feared her friends knowing. She sort of lives in a rather thin bubble of denial which is why she can run screaming in front of them yet expect them not to notice. Basically, Uchi needs some prozak, therapy, and Catherine Denierve. . . . *''Hirasawa really needs to make friends of her school year, because when Tomoko gets graduated, she will be a loner again,'' **Maybe if Tomoko would teach her how not to piss off other girls? *''Mako must stand up herself firmly, stop her kind attitude, and reprimand Minami when is badmouthing and denigrating about others.'' **She would have to grow a spine. Still do not know what she sees in Minami other than perhaps her "mothering instinct" when facing a wounded puppy or something. She does not seem to feel that way with anyone else. *''Minami, well, it would be required an entire wall of text to remark everything is wrong with her.'' **Baseball bat to the face. *''Komiyama, yes, that would be required other wall of text.'' **She would like the baseball bat. She basically needs to confess to Tomoki or move on. *''Yoshida, well, apart her quite obvious rage problems, she hasn't taken a choice about her career, and she is running out of time for that.'' **She needs to grow up. She seems to have existed in two false worlds: deliquent to keep people away, and childhood to avoid the dangers of reality. I recommend prozak and a session in Katō's Playroom. *''Tomoko, . . . I’d say the main problem with her it’s despite she has gotten a very very peculiar group of friends, she still got issues of self-worth and self-confidence, she needs to notice great influence she has onto people and realizing how much they estimates her.'' **That and as above, she needs to start caring about them as individuals. She has made progress in that area of course. . . . I find them quite endearing and interesting (except for Komiyama and Minami), I find Kotomi interesting given what her "issues" are. At worse she is hilarious comic relief.